We Were In Love
by Anna P Rojas
Summary: Ella llenaba cartas, cartas que se podrían considerar cotidianas como de amor, les ponía dedicación, cuidando su gramática y espacios, con trazos finos, con papel cuidado, pero al final solo las amontonaba en un baúl, donde se llenaban de tierra y soledad, sus cartas, cartas de amor, de su amor a quien nunca llegarían, un secreto agridulce que la hacia reír, sonreír y llorar.


**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece.

Este Drabble participa en el concurso en FB de "Kristanna Fans-Español"

La imagen no me pertenece

 _699 palabras._

* * *

 _ **We Were In Love**_

.

.

.

Su amor por él nació en tan solo unos segundos, cuando la observó con esos ojos ambarinos, y le sonrió con esos labios delgados esa tarde de verano al salir al pueblo acompañando a Gerda en un mandado, su padre no se encontraba feliz de que ella hiciera ese tipo de cosas pero al ser la princesa y la niña de sus ojos lo permitió, era lo único que podía permitirle de entre todos los deberes de princesa que tenía.

Lo conoció al recoger algo que se le había caído, una bolsita con monedas de oro, tuvo que incluso correr para poder alcanzarlo, él extrañado, desconfiado y tosco la volteo a mirar pero al ver lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo la sorpresa, agradecimiento y pena lo invadió, maravillándola por el momento.

Él era lo contrario a lo que aparentaba y eso la hizo mirarlo fijamente, prestarle atención.

No fue mucho tiempo el que tardó en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, y para ese momento solo estaba su amor por él la que la motivaba a ser una buena hija para que le permitieran el salir al pueblo.

Las veces que había sonreído, las veces en que había reído a carcajadas, las veces en que estaba junto a él, junto a su Kristoff todo había sido de ensueño.

Pero ahora solo estaba el dolor.

Dolor de haber experimentado el cielo para caer en el infierno, de no poder verlo más, de saber que nunca podrían estar juntos y que su padre, el Rey, no dejaría que eso sucediera.

-¿Kristoff? –preguntó entre susurros al sentir un fuerte abrazo por su aparte.

-Lo siento, es la única manera, busque, realmente busque otra manera –él decía, triste por no poder asegurar la felicidad de Anna en un futuro con él, no después de la amenaza del Rey.

La princesa se mantuvo callada, asimilando lo que pasaba, era torpe pero no tonta, era claramente una despedida, el rubio la estaba dejando para que ella pudiera mantener todo lo que tenía; a excepción de su amor.

Se separó de ella sin mirarla a los ojos, mientras ella buscaba su mirada, no le podían hacer eso, él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, ella, mareada por la noticia, intento seguirlo apresurada tropezando y cayendo de súbito al suelo, él se detuvo un instante teniendo la necesidad de voltearse y ayudarla a levantarse, pero si lo hacía…; Comenzó a caminar de nuevo pero Anna le tomó de la mano derecha con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-No lo hagas –soltó en un susurro doloroso.

Quería hacerle caso, pero las "palabras" del Rey llegaron a él, si la llevaba con él Anna solo tendría más sufrimiento.

-Vive, vive feliz –dijo el rubio mientras se soltaba del agarre suavemente- Así este dolor valdrá la pena, y entonces tal vez yo también pueda ser feliz.

Esa persona que había amado tanto se encontraba lejos de ella, pero cerca de su corazón.

"Quizás hoy me recuerdas como yo te recuerdo a ti" "Quizás hoy quieras volver como yo quiero ir a ti" Ella seguía esperándolo con esos "Quizás" en la cabeza.

Cada día su amor se volvía más lejano y ella lo sabía, su padre se había tomado las molestias de asegurarse de ello, después de todo ya la había comprometido sin más con el treceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

Pero, aunque ella ya no lo podía ver, escuchar, oír o tocar lo recordaba y lo seguiría recordando, siempre. Dolía, dolía demasiado y ella solo podía acudir a su hermana en las noches para llorar, llorar de rabia y tristeza, Elsa, trató de convencer a su padre, pero él simplemente se mantuvo firme.

Los días pasaron, al final él no volvió, pero lo entendió a duras penas, las razones que lo obligaron a hacer eso fue su amor por ella así que como Kristoff le dijo, ella sonreiría, pensaría en solo "estar bien" y se limitaría a guardar su dulce amor para ella, entre las letras de esas cartas que nunca enviaría, donde todas y cada una de ellas finalizaba en una misma frase "Esta será la última carta que te dedicare".

* * *

Jejejejejeejeje no me quemen :c

Inspirada en una canción que se llama "We Were In Love" de T-ara y Davichi, me encanta la melodía y sentimiento, por ello me inspiré para este fic.

Sé qe los eh hecho sufrir de nuevo, perdón e.e xDD siempre e sido muy Fluffy, por eso aprovecho estos retos para meterle todo lo que casi nunca uso e.e jojojojojo

En fin espero lo disfruten y no me quieran quemar :BB

.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

 _Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


End file.
